The Blinded Path prologue
by Seiten taisei
Summary: Many weird things happened in Tenjinku.A forgettable legend is to be unfold


Name :Kartina Lim Email : qianpink@hotmail.com About myself: Love Saiyuki very much .Fan of the anime series. Kougaiji and his gang are my favourite. Title : The Blinded Path Summary : The demonic world was in choas . Demons' attack continiously happen after the dissapearance of the prince bringing good news to Sanjo's gang . But unknown to them a hidden past it starting to reveal itself bringing the world to the end.will sanjo and his compainions have enogh time to revive the world 's peace? Disclaimers.: These characters do not belong to me.I only use them in my fanfic with the author's permission. Genre : Action  
  
Ratings : PG  
  
His eyelids slowly flipped open . His blurred vision becoming clear. He tried to move his numb body but the pain stopped him from making any movement. He took a quick view at the surrondings. Nothing but mere darkness. His aching body was chained to a pillar. At that moment , he tried to recall what happened before he blacked out. Nothing came to his mind . Not even a tinge of memory. He slumped his head down in defeat. Tears streaming down from his bruised cheek . Why is he crying ? He has no idea. He felt a part of him has something amiss then. Silent sobs echoed through the place. " Help! Someone."  
  
****************************  
  
Across the hot sandy desert , beyond the horizon the sun is shinnin mercilessly at the dried earth . Feeling tired and dehydrated from the heat, Son Goku kept on whinning and complaining . A furious Goyjo struck him on the head to shut his mouth up.  
  
" That hurt's you ero krappa ! " Goku returned a fist at the half - breed. The situation heat up as the two fellow stated their fight.  
  
BANG!!  
  
A shot of bullet nearly hit it's target at Gojyo's head. He didn't need a second shot to remind him of the priest fury. Genjo Sanzo drew out his gun and pointed at both of them. His stare was enough to send shivers to his spine. Sometimes , his cold blooded eyes reminded him about his dreadful past with his stepmother. At times , they reminded him about a beautiful blonde named Konzen.  
  
" Make trouble again , and I swear I will not miss next time.! ", he warned in a threatening tone.  
  
"Boy, Sanzo you should sign up for the army or something . I bet, in a year's time they will give the commander title. Better hurry Sanzo. I heard there is still place." teased the group's happy - go - lucky driver, Cho Hakkai.  
  
A funny guy , you might say . He is cheerful 24 hours non stop. Even under a tormenting heat like this , the smile on his face won't wear off his handsome face.  
  
"Oh dear , looks like Harkuryu's down . I think we need to walk to get to the next town " Hakkai sighed looking at the gas meter."  
  
" Harkuryu , you could transform back now." In a blink off an eye , The green jeep turned in a small white dragon  
  
Hakkai gave his pet a pat on his head. In return , the mythical creature caressed his master's face .  
  
" You have done well , Harkuryu . Take a good rest ." he offered his shoulder to rest on .  
  
"This is GREAT ! First , there was no food , no water and now this ! What could get worse ? "  
  
The cursed question was answered . Not long after that , a group of hunry looking demons appared at the sandy desert . Each pair of eyes glued to the group , intenting to ripped open their flesh and devoured their tender meat. The situation began to irritate the monk.  
  
" Let's get this thing over and done with." he declared.  
  
Looking at the poor saru, he told "I'm going to deal with you when the fight's over. " His words rang in Goku's empty mind . A punishment cause by his foul mouth.  
  
The short battle ended quickly . The last youkai died in the demon killer hand's of Goku. The saru smiled intriumph before he received a whack from Sanzo's deadly paper fan attack.  
  
" Baka saru,! How many times have I told you to think before you speak ! If it weren't for the dumb question of yours I wouldn't need to tired myself up."  
  
" Gomen nasai , Sanzo. My tummy 's grumbling and both of my feet is soring like hell! Hakkai , how far is the next village? I think I'm dying of starvation. "  
  
" Don't worry , Goku. The next town is only a few miles away."  
  
Feeling sympathy for the saru , the carried the boy at his back like a game of piggy back with Harkuryu on his head shielding him from the rays of the sun.  
  
" Thanks , Hakkai ."  
  
The boy expressed his gratitude by giving a bear hug in return . Sanzo looked back at both of the 'siblings ' looked alike and shook his head. Indeed, he has spoilt the child too much, he said silently. Together , the three compainions set off to the next village under the dreadful heat.  
  
To be continued ... 


End file.
